


Doing His Part (A Christmas Tale)

by Grace_Among_the_Stars



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Canon Divergence, Christmas Silliness, F/M, Future Fic, OTC, Santa Claus - Freeform, voyager crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Among_the_Stars/pseuds/Grace_Among_the_Stars
Summary: A silly little tale told from the Doctors’s POV.This is Day 3 of 25 Days of Voyager.





	Doing His Part (A Christmas Tale)

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sexy Santa pic of RB that inspired this. I can’t post it here but it’s on google if you want to see it. 
> 
> I have a part 2 in mind that is total smut but only if you guys want that. Let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Hello there reader. Welcome to the first tales of Voyager. This is a story I have been dying to tell for a long time. My name is Joe Zimmerman. I'm the Doctor on this well-travelled starship in, well I don't know where we are at this present moment but we are far, far from home.Now see, I’m a Doctor, not a pilot.. Oh and I am also somewhat of a storyteller of late. Seven says I lack accuracy in the telling of our adventures but she she doesn't understand how us creative types are. Anyway, tonight I am going to tell you wonderful readers a story, all about Commander Chakotay, or as our Captain calls him, a fine First Officer. It starts in our 12th year, the crew and their families were gathered in the holodeck. It was a winter wonderland indeed, Mr Paris’ handy work naturally. However, while everyone else was feeling festive, Chakotay was rather glum considering who he had come to the party with.

…….

Chakotay signed as he watched the Doctor, no it was Joe now, argue with Kim over his song choice for his karaoke performance at the annual Christmas party. Children were running around laughing, various crewmen were chatting and enjoying Neelix’s brand of Mulled Wine and he was sitting with his Captain and lover of one year today, yet he was feeling like a Scrooge. 

“Why did I let you talk me to into this?” He glared at his drinking companion.

Kathryn Janeway just smirked that lopsided smile she was known for especially when she got her own way. 

“Because last year, I not only had to sing in the crew choir with Naomi and the Paris children, but I also had to perform Jingle Bell Rock with B'Elanna and Seven.”

The former Maquis smiled as he remembered the sexy Santa number she had on. “Well,” he began.

“You promised that if I did, then this year you would perform for the crew. You have to do your part Commander!”

“Still Kathryn this is not what I had in mind.” Chakotay defended and motioned to his costume. 

“You also dared me to serenade Paris.”

“Well, how was I supposed to know?”

“Never dare me Chakotay.” Kathryn triumphed at him and he shook his head as he saw the stage getting set up for him. At least they hadn’t programmed any reindeer.

“I thought you'd forgotten. It's been a year Kathryn, and Paris got rid of of the holo images the Doc took.” After Chakotay ordered him to of course.

“How long have you known me?”She challenged.

He smirked and tugged on his left ear. Damn, he loved this woman. 

“Besides if you do this ,next year it will be Tuvok’s turn.” She slide closer on her seat to him . “I still have that Santa dress.” She whispered softly.

“Kathryn Janeway you tease!” He shot her his most disarming smile. 

“And I seem to remember last year you enjoyed stripping it off me.” She told him saucily and rose from her seat, winking at him.

“See you later Commander.” She called over her shoulder as she sauntered off adding, ”Or should I say, Saint Nick.” 

Chakotay resigned himself to his fate. He'd do it for the children and because it was Christmas but most of all he'd do it for her. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls please welcome to the stage, a man who has traveled very far to be here with us on what is a very busy night for him.” Tom announced joyfully as the man in question took his place on stage after securing the beard in place and the large sack on his back.

“It's Santa Claus.” Tom shouted over the cheering children.

“Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas.” 

…..  
That was the year Santa came to the Delta Quadrant pleasing all of Voyager’s children and bringing much amusement to the rest of the crew. It was also the year that while getting a midnight snack Naomi saw the Captain kissing Santa Claus and that I believe is a story for another time. 

Good night my dear readers and Merry Christmas to you all. 

Next up: I Saw the Captain kissing Santa Claus!


End file.
